


It Begins With a Spark

by PiscinaDeLaMuerta



Series: Sweet Nightmare [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscinaDeLaMuerta/pseuds/PiscinaDeLaMuerta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you really teach and old dog new tricks? The thing is that Deadpool wants to be a hero. Spiderman will be the teacher, and hey, he might even get the respect that he deserves from the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins With a Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Im in love with this fandom. And i satisfy my hunger by writing, but i suck at writing. There will be more. More violence, angst, fluff. It is gonna be awesome. This is much shorter than what i have planned. Its more of a preface to a deeper setting. 
> 
> I'm an avid believer in reading and listening to music at the same time, so pop on some Lana or the NBHD. I do it all the time.

Four. Four damn times he has seen him in the past week. The first three, he ignored it and made it seem as if he had not seem him. The fourth, now, it has become a nightmare. Has he been following? Does he know where he lives or who he is? 

And he's always using those damn pink binoculars, even though he is like ten feet away. No. It cannot go on. 

'What the hell do you want, Deadpool?' he asked.

'Whaaaaaatttt? Meeeee?' With a hand on his chest, acting completely stunned.

'Yeah, you. I know you're following me. How much they pay you? Cause, I'm sorry. You aren't killing this spider.' 

The man fixed his position, which he had managed to maintain all that time, until Spiderman had stopped talking. 

'I wouldn't kill you', he responded. 

'Yeah, for the wrong price.'

'Spidey, it pains me to know that you have very little faith in me. Haven't you heard? Im a changed man.'

Those last words sounded more of a snarl. Seductive, and it bothered the young hero. He had heard how crazy the merc was and didn't want this to lead to a catastrophe. Who knew what this guy could do and what he was planning.

'In all honesty,' the merc interrupted Spiderman's train of thought, 'I came to ask for a favor.' 

(He's gonna say no.)

-Ugh, not now. Not when I'm in front of this fine specimen of human mutate spider thing.

[Have you seen that ass. It's so sexy.]

-Right. Hey, back off.

Spiderman just watched as the merc was lost in some trance. Maybe this was a good opportunity to leave. He started to take the chance, took two steps backward and- 

'Hold up spidey. Sometimes it takes a while to shut these crazies-in-my-head up,' while he jammed his index finger into his temple. That had to hurt.

All Spiderman could do is stand perplexed. 

'Get the hell out of here Deadpool. Am I going to have to do it the hard way?'

'Oh, I'll take it the hard way. If you know what I mean,' he responded as he put a gloved finger up to where his mouth should be and bit it through his mask. 

And then his spidey sense went haywire. But it wasn't the merc. He turned and saw what was going on. A building nearby was starting to spew smoke from some windows. Then there was fire. 

He turned to the merc, 'I'm busy, so let's leave these shenanigans for some other time'. And he was swinging off. He heard Deadpool say something, but he was too far to understand him.

He swung into a nearby window as most of the residents had poured out already; and he could hear the sirens not too far off. But he could hear a cry. A child. He was not gonna let another death fall on his shoulders.

He went searching through the halls, searching for a voice, searching for a life, and found a boy that somewhat reminded him of himself- brown hair, fair skin. 

'Hey, are you okay?'

The boy nodded and Spiderman quickly put him on his shoulders and went towards the way that he had gotten in. As he neared the room he heard a large crashing sound. Part of the roof had collapsed and the way out was blocked. His heart started beating faster, but he did not waste a second and turned to look for another way out. The smoke and flames became more and more overwhelming, and he could feel the boy on his back more and more lifeless.

'Don't go on me, alright. We are gonna make it out of here. Okay?' 

He felt the boy nod. 

There was no sign of an escape, and Spiderman was now feeling the effects of exposure to all that smoke. They were trapped and his legs seemed to be giving in. He collapsed. All of a sudden, he heard a barrage of hits on a wall, as it opened up and there he was. The merc; and Spiderman's fears became even more real. Was he going to kill him there? Was he going to hurt the poor helpless boy? 

Spiderman put his arms around the boy as Deadpool reached for both of them, but Deadpool's grasp wasn't fierce or brute. It was caring, and he carried the boy over one arm and raised Spiderman to his feet with the other. Deadpool carried them out through an entrance that he had made in search of Spiderman. 

And then there was the dark...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have very bad grammar. My english teacher was always giving me failing grades for my essays. I'm sorry, but as a math major, you don't need too much of that. I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the abrupt ending. I'm too sadistic and I like when the people that read my crap, cringe. Yes, there will be more.


	2. Stuck in an Elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here is the next part. Enjoy. Umm, One more thing. The C-word is used. Sorry.

When he wakes up, it's as if time has stopped. All he can remember is darkness. Orange light, and he's feeling worried, afraid. As he comes back to reality, he starts to remember. It's semi-dark with only some orange rays of a sunrise seeping through the window. Its one of those patient rooms in Stark's tower. Spiderman stirs up quickly and he regrets it because his head goes dizzy for a couple of seconds. He stops before the door and as he hears someone talking outside. It's Tony and Steve, but he can't distinguish their words so he opens the door. 

They are surprised.

Steve asks, 'how are you feeling son?' 

'What happened to the boy? Is he alive?'

'Johnny? He's doing well. Scratch on his face. That's it. Kids got some strong lungs,' Tony answers. 

'Deadpool. He got us out. Where is he?'

'He left as soon as he saw the kid wake up.'

'What was he doing there Peter', Steve asked, with a worried look on his face. 

Spiderman, didn't even know what to say. 

'Peter, we need to know'. Tony said that a bit more serious.

'I don't know. He's been following me latel-

'He's been following you!?' Tony interrupted. Peter felt even more worried.

'I had seen him a couple of times, but I tried ignoring it, hoping that it was just a coincidence; or, him fooling around. And then the fourth time- last night- I asked him what was going on, and he was acting weird. Something about some favor-'

'Favors, huh', Tony interrupted.

'Tony, stop', the Captain said sternly.

Peter continued, 'look I really don't know what he wanted. All I know is that when I was trapped, he was there. It was so weird. I thought he was gonna kill me, but he didn't.'

Tony still looked puzzled. 'What exactly did he tell you?'

'That doesn't matter. He needs to be stopped. Peter is part of the team. If Deadpool is following him, he is following us all.' Steve looked even more serious. It was that absent look he had when he would give orders.

Peter was silent as the heroes kept debating theories between themselves, as if he wasn't there; and he hated it. It was always like this. He was always seen as the weaker link, but even if he was young, he had managed to prove himself. Maybe he hadn't fought for years and against foes that endanger the existence of the human population. Yet, he knew that he had to be given respect

'Can I go home? I need some time to relax.' He had stopped them abruptly.

Steve spoke this time, 'of course. Just let us know if you see anymore Deadpool activity.'

'Yeah, sure. Ok. Tell Johnny to be good, for me.'

'Will do'. Tony spoke as he went back into one of his offices. Obviously worried.

Peter walked towards the elevator and pushed the button to go to the first floor. He could have swung out a window dramatically, but his mind was too rambled to focus on catching webs. The doors opened and he stepped in. 

He pressed the button to the main floor and waited the trip going down. 

What had happened? A minute he was scared that the merc would have killed him, and then the next he was completely perplexed. This is a mercenary for crying out loud. He doesn't save people. 

Suddenly, the lights in the elevator flickered. Jarvis came on the screen.

'Mr. Parker, apologies, there seems to be an intrus-

Peter's heart raced as Jarvis went out with the lights. Seconds passed and Peter could hear his heart pulsing faster. There was a thud on the roof and he quickly took a defensive position. Then the emergency lights turned on and he saw the small shaft on the roof open, door swinging. 

'BOOO!' It was Deadpool, as he went through the small hole, head first, and fell to the floor on his back. 'Ahhh always manage to make it fit in small spaces. So, where were we?' as he dusted himself off. 

Peter just stared at him for a second, and broke the silence. 'Deadpool, what do you want? How did you get in here? Wait! What happened last night? You saved us. Why?'

'Awwhh Spidey. You remember. It was awesome. I broke all those walls- like I always do, hehe- and saw you and the little brat and saved you. When I got out,everybody was happy, but then stupid Ironman got there and ruined all the fun. Ugh. But, hey, you look much more prettier than I thought.'

Spiderman had just realized that he didn't have a mask on, and now he was REALLY afraid. He couldn't trust a maniac with this. So he started to look downward, with his hair falling over, right above his eyes, but without losing sight of the mercenary. 

'Deadpool, you can't just-' and he stopped. It only occurred to him now that he should be thanking the man. He did save him and the boy. If it wasn't for him, they would both be dead. 'Thanks, Deadpool. Um, yeah. That was a good thing you did back there'.

'Nah, don't sweat it. But you know how you can make it up to me?'

Peter finally looked at him, 'what?' This had taken him by surprise. What did this man want?

[Ugh, his lips look beautiful from this angle. Just imagine biting them, tongue touching his tongue. Sweet baby Jesus.]

'Shut up!'

Peter was even more confused, 'um, I didn't say anything.'

'What? Anyways. Here it is. This is that favor that I had started telling you about and then we were rudely interrupted by that fire. Ugh, why do buildings have to be such cunts. I mean, there isn't anything wrong with cunts. Cunts are cool. Its just that you know, figure of speech. Sorry to all cunts in the world. Hmmm, dicks is better-'

'DEADPOOL! What is it?'

'Oh yeah. So, um, can you take me on one of your night rides. I wanna learn the Rules Of The Trade.'

Peter was now even more surprised.

And the lights fully turned on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliff hanger, muahaahhahah


	3. Deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I think im getting better at this. Enjoy.

'NO! Deadpool, it doesn't work out like that.' Peter was now glaring at the merc.

'Ugh, but spidey. I need someone to teach me to be good. I want people to love me.'

The elevator kept rushing downward.

'You just want the name. That's not the point of it.' 

'Yes it is.' The merc had let go of his regular tone and this time sounded much more deeper. Almost sorrowful. 

Peter knew about the man's 'condition'. That's was when it hit him hard. This man had been looked down upon all through his life. Of course, he didn't have any friends- except for, maybe, Logan- but even he knew that the X-Man was too cold to look at Deadpool as a friend, even as an ally. Guilt. That's the word. Peter felt some sort of guilt. Maybe this guy really wanted to change. Maybe he could change. Maybe Spiderman could help him out. And, hey, if he did this, he could finally prove himself to the team. 

'Ok, Deadpool. We can try something out.'

The merc stood there for a second, shocked. The doors to the elevator finally opened, and he jumped forward and grabbed Peter by the waist, walking him outside, and Peter could smell lead and iron, and, wait, was that hot sauce?

'Thank you, thank you, thank youuuu spidey. This is gonna be fun,' and he let Peter down with a thud outside of the elevator, 'Spiderman and Deadpool, gonna hit up this town so all you ratchets better watch out. Clack clack, bam bam.'

'Wait, before we do anything, we need to set up some rules.' 

Deadpool was almost out the door when he dramatically stopped in his tracks with one foot in the sky.

'Rules. DP, only knows one rule, and that's, find and kill.' He said this as he started to walk graciously out into the streets. 

'If you want me to help you out, we need to follow some rules, and not break them. Deal?' He followed the man, secretly hoping that he would say no. 

'Fine. Deal. As long as I can kill something', saying that as he punched the air.

'Oh, God, what have I gotten myself into?'

The merc pulled him out through the doors into the streets, pushed him towards the wall, and snarled, 'we are gonna have an awesome time'.

Peter flipped the merc around and socked him in the stomach and stood there looking as the man as he slid to the ground laughing like a maniac. 

'Rule number one: don't push me into walls.'

~

It's nine and Spiderman is swinging towards the building that they had agreed upon to meet up. He wondered how he was going to be able to handle Deadpool. What if he went crazy and skrewed something- or SOMEONE- up? And then there was that whole thing with Cap and Stark. They told him to let them know about Deadpool; but if he told him, they would interfere, and then how would he be able to prove himself? No. He had to this alone, for now; and if things started to look bad, or get out of hand, then he would go to them. Hey, even big heroes like Thor need help every once in a while, right? 

He landed softly on the roof but didn't see or hear anyone. Maybe Deadpool had decided not to go through with the whole hero thing. 

'Hey, baby boy!' 

Or not.

Spiderman turned around, and the merc was there behind some crates, with those damn pink binoculars hanging around his neck. 

'Hey, Deadpool.'

'Spidey. You're late. We agreed to meet up at nine and it's nine-o-two. I would be very offended but I can't be mad at my favorite Spiderman. Ugh, that whole superior what-not thing didn't work out really well for you.'

Once again, Spiderman did not know what the merc was talking about, 'okaaay?'

'So what are we gonna do today? Are we gonna go find drug lords or something? Or maybe some animal themed villain? Those seem fun.'

'No, today we are gonna go over rules and practice some moves and stuff.'

Deadpool walked towards the young hero and put his hand on the other's shoulder and said, 'spidey, I don't need practice. I was born legit. Have I ever told you my back story. NINJAS, spidey. Freakin ninjas.'

'Here's the thing Deadpool,' as he brushed the man's hand of of his shoulder, 'a hero doesn't kill. We save lives, not end them. So, rule number two: no killing.'

'Ughhhh, but spidey.' The merc slouched. 'Where's the fun in that? Haven't you heard? Happiness is a warm gun.'

'I don't think that means what you think it means.'

'Then what does it mean, huh?'

'Ugh, we aren't gonna go there. But the rule is set, no killing. We need to spill the least blood as possible. And we aren't gonna debate this anymore. Deal?'

'Okay, deal.' The older man was very dissatisfied.

(Hey, you decided this. Now there isn't gonna be any killing. Nice move, bozo.)

[Of course he's gonna kill. He can't control the urge.]

-Quiet, he's talking.

'Okay.' Spiderman started pacing back and forth. 'Rule number three: you follow my orders, all the time.'

'Spidey, I didn't know you were the possessive type.'

'DEAL?!'

'Okay, fine, fine. Deal.'

'Good. So, let's start some practicing.'

'Wait!' The merc raised his hands upward as if he was trying to signal something to someone a mile away.

'What is it Deadpool?'

'Rule number four: we will have lunch before our rounds.'

'What?' And he paused. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. 'Okay, deal. As long as it doesn't interfere with our work. Okay?'

'Fine.'

'Okay Deadpool, now we-

'Wait one more thing.'

'What is it now?'

And Deadpool said, 'you can call me Wade'...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we seeing a trend? ;) next chapter will be posted VERY soon. Im addicted.


	4. The Blood on the Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy my offering...

It hadn't really occurred to Spiderman that the mercenary for hire, the regeneratin degenerate, could have a name. Of course, he had to have one. Yet, it took him by surprise. Wade. 

'Okay... Wade,' and the merc jumped a little from the excitement, 'let's go to a practice building close by. Stark gave me the "key" to the place.'

'How, are we going to get there?' 

'Um, I guess you can crawl on my back and I can swing us there.'

'Wait. Don't you normally carry, ahem, people in your arms when you swing?'

(And your'e still hanging onto that fantasy.)

[Ugh me too. Imagine being pressed against his body.]

-I know. But I think his back will do just fine. 

(Hey, boner alert.)

[Ohohoho, I wonder if he has noticed. Like those animals that flaunt there genitalia to get laid.]

-I don't think he'd fall for me. I got the uglies going on. And, he's not even into guys. Those other girls were HOTTT, that jus-

'DEADPOOL!! Hello. Or, do you not want do this anymore?' 

The merc snapped out of it, but played it cooly, 'of course, I just needed to get mentally ready. You know what I'm saying?'

[Heh, you do that.]

'Alright, let's go.' Spiderman turned, and the other man did not hesitate, and jumped on top, making sure that his manhood was not touching the other's back. Oh, that would be so bad. Kinky, but bad. 

~ 

The practice area- range, for a better use of a word- was hidden in some old building, on the bottom floor. It was so degraded, that not even rats would have wanted to make a home there. But on the floor, Spiderman had pushed some buttons, taken off his mask to get a face scan- oh, that face- and a door opened that led them to the "basement". 

They walked into a dome surrounded by thick glass and spiderman pressed some buttons into the wall. A space opened in the middle and there were perfect replicas of all of the guns and blades that Deadpool was carrying on him. 

(Hey, that's the blade on your groin area.)

'Well, well spidey. I didn't know that during the ride here you felt me up.' He leaned on the table and ran a finger on one of the fake katanas. 

'Hold your horses, buddy. The dome does a scan. It knows exactly what is under your suit'. 

That somewhat bothered Deadpool. Could it see under his mask? Under the covers? Spiderman noticed Deadpool's energy shift, and he knew why. 

'It just does an x-ray scan that detects all the objects on you', he reassured. 

The merc quickly regained his composition. 'Ah, good. Ok. So what's next?'

Safe. 

'Ok, so the point of this is to teach you how to use your weapons in a much more, um, nicer way. There are gonna be some bad guys. Try not to kill them. Just use your guns to slow them down', and then said, 'not by killing them', as he saw Deadpool raise his finger to more than likely suggest the killing of the enemy. 

'Ok, spidey, let's do this bitch.'

~

Hours passed. In round one, Deadpool managed to subdue all the enemies. He killed all the villains that came his way. Round two, he decided that shooting everyone in the leg was best. That just led to the muggers bleeding to death. Round three, he managed to shoot everyone on the foot, except for that one guy that got up in his fcae. That one lost his head. 

Spiderman was tired. It had been five long hours. However, things seemed to be getting better. Deadpool was actually controlling himself.

'Good job, Wade.'

'Egh, it's alright. I mean, it's pretty hard to control the urge of watching the blood flow. It's like a little victory, you know?'

'No. I don't know. Just try to think about good thoughts.'

'I'll think about you.'

(You said that out loud.)

Spiderman seemed unphased. 'Sure, if that helps.'

[Hey, he didn't even flinch.]

(Weird right.) 

'Okay.' The merc had been so close to blow it. 

'So, wanna head out already?' Spiderman was really tired and he could feel his legs almost giving in. Like that night in the burning building. 

'Actually, can we do one more round spidey? I feel that if I concentrate enough we can make it out of here without hurting any of them badly.'

Spiderman was really tired but he guessed that one more time couldn't hurt. Plus, he could add some changes.

'Okay. For this next one we can have you fight a bunch of quick samurais. Does that sound good?'

'Hells yes! I was born for this.'

The round started and it was all a blur. The bullets, the kicks, the punches, the webs, the occasional Deadpool laugh; and in all honesty, Spiderman was enjoying this. It was fun. The thing was that, Deadpool did not look at Spiderman as a weak link. He aspired to be like him. Spiderman started to understand that- as hard as it seemed to believe. Maybe, this wasn't such a bad idea. 

Deadpool was a tornado of swords and he did not kill anyone. There was one last samurai. Obviously the leader. He was quicker and more agile. In one occasion he sliced into Deadpool's arm. Of course it did not hurt because it was a hologram. So, he kept going, but it was proving more difficult than he thought. Spiderman just stood close by. 

-I can do this.

(Yeah, you sure can.)

-I don't expect you to believe me.

[Oh, burn.]

(You know what you have to do. Kill him. Kill the guy now.)

-No dude. Skrew you.

[Hey, you heard that Parentheses? He told you to skrew yourself.]

(We are just being honest here. Come on do it. It will be so easy.)

-No.

(You're going to do it.)

-...

(DO IT!!)

'No!'

That was when he dropped his swords, pulled out a real knife from his sleeve, and took one long swing. The samurai was incapacitated, but there was real blood on his sword.

And it wasn't his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, all the story is in my head now. This is one of the parts that i had been wanting to get to writing. And it only gets better.


	5. Crimson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing that last chapter and posting it, i just couldn't find myself stopping. So i went ahead and here it is.

Deadpool turned around as Spiderman began to scream.

'Emergency shut off!' He pulled off his mask and Deadpool could see the fear in his face. Peter was a mess as tears fell from his eyes and saliva poured out of his mouth. The knife had managed to slice on his side. Blood was everywhere.

'Spidey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.' The merc went down to him to find a way to help him out.

'Get off me!' Peter retorted, as he pushed Deadpool's hands away, and it hurt the merc. 'Leave me alone!'

Deadpool just stood up and walked away. As he reached the opening of the dome he let out a quiet, 'I'm sorry', and went through the doors. 

Peter got up leaning on his arm. He could feel the sting and he bit his lip trying to hold back another scream. Then the dizziness came back, and everything started to blur. His hearing started to get muffled, and he was out.

~

He woke up in a dark room. The stench of iron filled it and the rays of the moon ran between some tattered curtains. This situation was becoming too common. Then he remembered the practice. The samurai. The blade and the pain. He reached down to his ribs, but there wasn't any flesh. It was covered by gauze and tape. He stood up, and it hurt. His spiderman suit was torn up to expose his torso. 

He slid to the side of the bed and took some steps expecting some pain. The bed where he lay was layered in white sheets smeared in crimson. His blood for sure. 

He wasn't alone.

In the corner of the room he saw a figure all bundled up in some blanket on the floor. 

He walked towards the body and the person moved.

'Hey.' It was Wade's voice. So ashamed. So scared.

'Wade?' Peter let out.

'Yup, that's me.'

There was just silence. 

'Spidey,' the merc let out, 'I'm really sorry.' It seemed as if he had been holding back tears and Peter could hear it in his throat.

'Wade, it's okay. It's fine,' and he got on his knees. 'What happened back there, it was an accident. And I shouldn't have treated you like that. It was unfair.'

'Nah, spidey. I deserved it. I got carried away. It was a mistake. This was all a mistake. I can't learn to be good. I can't even control myself with a bunch of fake samurais.'

Silence again.

'You know what, Wade? I haven't given up on you.'

The man looked up towards the other, and Peter noticed for the first time that Wade wasn't wearing his mask. The scars covered all of his face, but it didn't disgust him. He just saw those solemn blue eyes. Beautiful eyes that glistened.

The merc looked down and started to put on his mask. 

Peter put his hand on the other man's hand to stop him. 'Hey, we're friends now. Right? And you don't need to hide from your friends, right?'

Wade lifted his head up once again and there were tears in the wells of his eyes. He hadn't had a friend in a long time; and the guy that he had just sliced with that stupid piece of steel had called him a 'friend'.

There were still no words. 

Spiderman continued, 'look, Wade, we knew since the beginning that this was going go be difficult. And that there were going to be bumps in the road. So, all we have to do is fix those things. Did you see how you were doing well in that last round? Why did you do that thing in the end?'

'I don't know spidey. It's just that I got frustrated, and the motha-fuckers in my head wouldn't shut up. I guess I lost focus.'

'Ok then. You said thinking about me, as surprised as I am to hear that, helps you out. So, how about we try it again? And this time we will take things slower.'

Wade's was still looking downward.

'Spidey, I can't do this anymore. I did that,' as he nodded towards Peter's chest. 'What if next time it will be way worse?'

As much as that scared Peter, he wasn't going to give up. He put his hands on Wade's face and raised it gently. Careful not to hurt him. 

His hands were cold, but Wade felt a different kind of heat radiating from the young hero's touch. It was so tender. Loving?

Peter looked at Wade straight in the eyes. 'We made a deal right? Heroes stay true to their word.'

And Wade's face changed into a small smile.

Peter took his hands off of the other's face. Man, Wade was missing them already. 

'So, what exactly happened after I passed out? This is turning out to be a tradition,' as Spiderman chuckled under his breath.

'Oh, well I waited outside of the dome, behind some computer thingy, hoping that you would come out, and I was planning to follow you back to where you were heading to, but, half an hour passed and you never got out. So, I went back to the door, and I saw you. I went through the doors and picked you up and brought you over to my place. Sorry for your suit. I couldn't take it off. I stitched you up good though. If you ask me, I'd say that was the finest stitch work that I've done. Not even my dresses get that kind of treatment.'

Spiderman sat on the floor and smiled, 'you have dresses?'

'Oh yeah Spidey. I'll show you them one day.' 

Spiderman laughed again. 'Okay, and you can put on some runway show and try them all on.'

'Yeaahhhh, booyahhh. That would be such an awesome thing to do.'

They sat there talking about other matters. The time that Wade met the Cap and the rest of the avengers, and how excited he was- and how they treated him. That made Peter feel a bit upset. Wade, as crazy as he seemed, was still a human being. Nobody could treat him like that. In all honesty, who cared what the team thought, or anyone else. This was a good guy. 

'Spidey, are you listening.' Wade interrupted as he saw peter lost in some dream.

'Yeah, it's just that I'm a little tired.'

'Want me to take you to your place.'

'No it's fine. I can stay the night here.'

'Yeah you're right I wouldn't want to invade your privacy.'

'Nah, it's not that. I'm just too tired to get up.'

'Lemme go change the sheets. I have a butt load of sheets. I don't wash them, so I just put on new ones.'

Peter grabbed at the man as he was starting to get up. 'Wade, it's fine we can sleep here on the floor.'

The merc smiled and looked downward. Peter then realized that he had missed something that he should have done a long time ago.

And he said, 'you can call me Peter'...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')   
> Things are starting to get into place for how i want them. The next chapters will be a rollercoaster ride. And you might hate me because of my sadism. The next chapter is ready, but i wont post it yet. Soon...


	6. Binoculars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. I hope you like.

It had been two weeks since the incident. They hadn't really practiced together the first week while Peter healed, and Wade couldn't help but feel guilty. He wanted to make it up somehow to him. 

Rule number four was a must. They would get take out, hotdogs, chimichangas, or all three at the same time, and they would make such a mess. Once, Wade spilled a whole container of mustard, because 'mustard tastes better from the bottle than those little packages from hell, that cut up your lips when you open them'. Peter was really enjoying this, and he got to understand the real man behind the mask. Sure, he was odd at times, but he could find sense to other's ramblings. Plus, he wasn't crazy. Wade was actually pretty smart. He learned quick. 

Sometimes, he wondered why nobody had bothered to actually understand Wade. He was such a nice guy. His scars weren't disgusting. They were deep. Deep with meaning. His eyes were a beautiful blue mixed with grey. His jokes, man, they made Peter laugh all the time. His fighting style was almost an art; the way each muscle flexed beneath his suit. It was beautiful. Wait, what the hell was Peter feeling? He had to stop thinking things like that. It was wrong. Yet, as hard as he tried the thoughts came back to haunt him. There was a struggle in his mind and body. 

Wade could not stop thinking about the young hero. Peter. Wow. Peter Parker. He never judged him. He laughed at all his jokes; even the sex innuendo ones. He was beautiful, inside and out. He was patient with him at all times. He was always there, pushing him to go the extra mile and not to give up. Even if all the odds seemed against him, he was always there. That was when Wade really started to fall for the young hero. It wasn't just attraction to sex and what not. It was an attraction to the person within. That was the beauty of it. But, how could Peter love a monster like him; and when Wade thought about that, he could feel a pain in his chest- a burning sensation. As hard as he tried to ignore his feelings, he was always thinking about Peter.

~

It's a Friday night and Peter is fully healed. That healing factor does come in handy. Of course, not like Wade's. That man heals in moments. They're both on top of an apartment complex, and Wade is very nervous.

'Hey, Petey.' The merc has his hands in his back.

Peter isn't bothered by all the nicknames that the merc shoots at him. 'Sup, Wade,' he responds. 

'Oh, nah, I just had to tell you- GIVE- yeah, give you something. Like, I've been wanting to thank you somehow. And I couldn't figure out what to do, cause I like to be legit, no petty bullshit. Hah, that rhymed. Be legit, no petty bullshit. Anyway. Here you go.' 

Wade pulled out a box around. He had put it under his suit to hide it, and it had hurt like a bitch.

'Aw, thanks Wade. You didn't have to.' He grabbed the box wrapped in tin foil, and it had a little red bow on top. He opened it.

'It's nothing really cool. I don't know, I figured you could use a pair.'

Inside the box, was some newspaper, but under the newspaper there were some binoculars. Blue and red with his Spiderman logo on each side. 

'Thanks, Wade', the younger man said.

'I figured you could use some. I know you can see pretty good but just imagine what these babies can help you do. Here. Lemme show you how to use them'

He went around Peter and grabbed the binoculars. He put them up to the other's face and pulled back a little early and hit Peter with them. 

'Oh, sorry.' Wade was such a cluts. 

Peter just laughed. 

Wade resumed and put them up to Peter's eyes and went on to demonstrate how they worked.

'And this button lets you see in the dark.' Wade continued.

He could smell Peter's sweat, and he could here Peter's heart racing. Yet, it wasn't weird. He enjoyed this. Being so close to the other. 

Peter was enjoying it too, but snapped out of it.

'Yeah, they're nice. Thanks again Wade,' as he pulled off quickly. Turning, he continued, 'hey, how about we put the to use now, huh?'

'You wanna peep into some people's windows. I didn't really think you were into that.'

'No doofus,' Peter replied. 'Do you do that often? But, no, I mean as in let's go on an actual round. I think we have practiced enough. You're ready.'

Deadpool was ecstatic. 'Really, Petey? We are really gonna do this. The fangirls are gonna freak. And the fanboys. FANBOYS! They taught me that in school. What are they called? Adjectives, I think.'

'You mean, conjunctions.' Spiderman replied. 

'Tomato, potato. Let's do this.'

Wade got on Peter's back and they were off into the night.

The ride was smooth, as they both watched out for suspicious activity. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Except for Wade's manhood pressing on Peter's back. Man, why was he letting this happen? 

They landed on top of another building when his spider sense started to tremble up a bit.

'What do you see Spidey?' The merc asked.

'Something feels off. Something is going on in that bank.' He pointed to the glass covered building in front of them.

'I guess those binoculars are going to come in handy tonight, huh.'

They both knelt behind the ledge nearest to the bank and pulled out there gear. Wade's pink ones never seized to amaze Peter. They started to look into the building and saw some shapes moving. That was when Spiderman's sense buzzed even stronger now. 

Spiderman stood up. 'They're robbing the bank. We have to stop them.' 

'Okay. So what's the plan?'

'I think that best thing to do is to go in quietly and bring them down. Stealth will be the best solution for this. Can you do this, Deadpool?'

'I was born for this, Spidey.'

~ 

They couldn't figure out how the robbers had gotten in, so they went through the ventilation shaft on the roof. Once they reached the floor where they had seen the robbers, they hid behind some desks. The situation felt really odd, and Spiderman could only feel his senses howling inside of him. 

Then he heard a woman's voice. 'Well what do we have here?'

Spiderman turned around surprised, but he didn't see anyone.

'Oh, I'm not there, sweetheart.' The voice said again.

Deadpool noticed Spiderman and said, 'What's wrong Spidey?'

'You didn't here that?' Spiderman was scared and looking around.

The voice went on again. 'Oh, he cant hear me, honey.' 

That was when there was a loud BOOM, and one of the walls collapsed. 

It was the Juggernaut, and behind him were some of the members of The Hellfire Club.

'Well, well. What do we have here? Spiderman and Deadpool.' It was Sebastian Shaw as he started to take off his gloves.

The heroes got up on their feet.

'Hey Shaw. I thought Magneto drove a coin through your skull. You too Frost. Oh wait, that's some other universe.' Deadpool taunted. 

Spiderman was stunned. 'Aren't y'all rich. Why steal a bank?'

'Hard times are what try men's souls.' Donald Pierce spoke from behind. The cyborg pulled out a large weapon from his body. 

That was when Frost attacked Spiderman telepathically. He fell to the ground holding his head between his hands and knees. 

'One down, one more to go,' Shaw continued.

Wade ran all the possibilities through his head. So he pulled out his gun and shot Frost in her leg. She went down with a shriek and that's when he through the gun towards her. It went right on target and butted her head. She was out. That was easy.

Spiderman was back to consciousness and the juggernaut charged while Pierce kept shooting from his gun. They managed to move out of the way. Shaw went towards Peter and punched him in the face which sent the hero flying into a wall. 

Wade continued and shot multiple times at Shaw in order to distract him. Shaw then punched Deadpool and sent him flying to the other side. 

'I know what will stop this lunatic,' the cyborg said, and he shot Deadpool in the head. The merc just slid to the ground. 

Spiderman screamed. His friend. He wasn't moving. There was no sign of healing and he ran towards his body as the villains just watched and laughed. At that, Frost got up limping.

'I guess you couldn't stop us Mr. Spiderman,' Shaw said. 

Everything seemed out of control. Peter was a mess of emotions. They had gone in too hard. It was going to be over so soon. 

And Captain America's shield slammed into Emma Frost...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the pain...


	7. Memories

An arrow shot towards Pierce and landed on him sending a large current through the cyborg's body, which sent him collapsing onto some desks. A flash of light and Ironman shattered some windows. The Juggernaut charged him, but he could barely match the strength of Stark's blasts. Frost quickly turned into her pure carbon form. Wanda then attacked her with her hex magic. Shaw ran into a barricade of the Cap, Black Widow, Dr. Strange, and Logan. There were shouts and debris falling everywhere. The constant shakes rocking the building. The battle was taken outside as Juggernaut rammed into Iron Man. Then the thunder was what shook the building. Mjölnor crashed into the brute and he collapsed. Frost was able to punch the witch and leave her unconscious, but then Pietro ran circles around her and tied her in steel wire. She tried freeing herself but the wire only tightened its grip. Dr. Strange was finally able to stop Shaw, who had really given a tough fight, with a spell. 

During all of this, Spiderman continued to hold Deadpool next to him; in his arms. His friend's blood covered the floor and Peter's body. The young man continuously stroked his hands on the other's head. The gaping hole was visible. Peter was so sick within. There was no sign of healing. He missed the merc's words and his presence. Tears and sobs began to escape from Peter. 

'Come on Wade,' he cried quietly, as he pressed his forehead into the other's. 'Tell me something. Anything.'

There was no movement. No words. No life. 

The Avengers gathered around Peter and Wade as SHIELD agents walked into the building and removed the bandits. 

'It's time to go, Spiderman,' the Cap said.

'He's not healing. Something's wrong.' It was apparent that he was crying, but he didn't care. He didn't care what the team thought about him anymore. 

~

He is nine again. He found his parents' wedding photos in an album. All he can do is stare and wonder why they left him. He just knew that they had to do this, but he could have gone with them too. 

'Peter?' Aunt May calls for him. 'Are you alright?'

'Why they leave Aunt May?' the young peter asks.

'They did it so you could be safe and happy.'

Peter just sobs and hides under his aunt's warm hug. She smells like that apple pie that she always gets at the bakery. 

Later that day he went up to his closet and held the picture in front of him. 

He asks, 'will you come back for me?'

~

All along the way to Stark's tower, Peter continues to hold Wade in his arms even after everyone has tried to pull him off to comfort him. He doesn't hear a thing. All he can think of are the memories that they shared. He just wants to tell Wade how much he misses him without anyone interfering. Just him and the other man. To tell him how he really feels for him. 

~

He's waiting in a room next to Wade's. The merc never got up. His lifeless body just laid on a bed. They had run some tests on him and the projectile. 

Peter just hated being there. Everyone gave him weird stares. He had to get ready for the impending confrontation with the team. Taking his mask off, he approached one of the mirrors. He was a mess. 

Hours passed, and still nothing. 

It wasn't until around six when Tony walked in with Steve. 

'So, the bullet was coated with a radioactive agent. That's what slowed Deadpool's healing factor.'

'Is he getting better?' Peter couldn't hide the worry in his being. 

'Not yet,' Tony continued. 'Time will tell.'

Silence fell upon the three, so Peter walked towards the door, but turned around as Steve cleared his throat readying to speak. 

'When were you planning to tell us Peter?' Steve started.

'What do you mean?' Peter sounded lifeless.

'About Deadpool. We told you to let us know about any activity you saw, yet you constantly chose not to follow orders.'

'Constantly! What is going on?' Peter now sounded furious.

Tony began, 'we have been keeping an eye on you. We know how you are and we didn't want to take any risks. The incident in the elevator. Didn't you expect Jarvis to let us know?' The man sounded stern.

'Can't I decide who I want to help?!' Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Steve went on, 'well that's what we originally had thought. But then that little incident at the dome. What was that all about? You continuously failed to bring it up to us. How can you belong to a team if you cannot be responsible enough to share significant things like this?'

Peter was silent, trying to control the anger that he felt inside. 

The captain continued, 'and today. You decided to go with Deadpool on a hero spree. What were you trying to accomplish? You could have put many people at risk. Luckily that area is full of businesses and the majority were closed for the night. We fail to understand why you acted like this.'

Peter finally said, 'you wanna know why?'

Tony replied, 'enlighten us Spidey.'

'You stand here and question why I did what I did. I helped him out and he got better at being good because I lent him a hand. None of you were capable,of doing that. You treat me like a child. That is why I started to do this. To prove you wrong. Now that I have, you continue to lecture me.'

'So, that's why you did it? Only to prove yourself?' The voice was sad and broken.

Peter turned around.

And Wade was there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this chapter drained me. Emotionally. And the next one is killing me even more.


	8. Lover's Blood is As Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here. Enjoy. I have.

'Wade. You're, okay.' Peter put his hands on the merc's shoulders, but the older man shrugged them off. Blood still covered his mask. 

'I heal pretty fast,' the merc responded. Then continued, 'you know, for a while there I thought you were trying to help me because you believed in me-

'Wait, no, Wade. I-

'Quit it Peter. You just said it. You're just like them,' as he pointed to the other Avengers that were staring at both of them. 

'No, no, Wade,' as he reached for the other. 

Wade pushed him off, 'NO! No. You, you, I... I fell for you. Well... what I thought was you.' He couldn't hide it anymore, and went running towards the glass doors, shooting at them as they shattered, passing right through where they used to be. 

Peter went after him, but when he got to where the doors were at, there was no sign of Wade. 'Wade!' He screamed out into the halls filled with personnel, but no one answered. 

Steve and Tony were behind him.

'Peter. Let him go. He does these kinds of things often.' Steve put his arm on Peter's shoulder, but now it was Peter who shrugged him off. 

'I fell for him too,' Peter whispered while he looked at the floor. 

Tony gasped, 'wait, what, Peter? You can't be serious.'

'I am.' He turned to look at both men, who were entirely shocked, 'I fell for him. I got to understand who he really is. The man behind the mask, behind the scars. The man within. And I have fallen for him. And you, you just pushed him away when all he wanted to do was help. He admires you, you know that? He looks up to you, even after everything that has happened,' and paused, 'and he looked up to me.' 

The pain in his chest was like a fire, incinerating his being. He turned and ran out, ignoring the calls of everyone telling him to wait or stop or to come back. All he wanted to do was to find Wade.

But when he reached the man's apartment, it was empty. 

Peter collapsed onto his knees and began to cry.

~

It had been three long weeks and there was still no sign of Wade. Peter would often go on his night rounds secretly hoping that he would see the other man, but it never happened. There was just him and the dark. 

~

He didn't remember how long it had been. He was in the park lying inside a a makeshift tent. Deadpool was surrounded by bottles and cans of liquor and beer. However, as much as he drank he could not seem to forget the nights that he had shared with Peter just a few weeks ago. He could still smell that aroma of mixed sweat and that deodorant that he would use. 'You smell like a girl, Petey.' Peter had laughed, shoved him and Wade had almost fallen off the ledge that they had both been sitting on. 

~

Another week passed and Deadpool had decided to return to the night life, to distract himself. After helping some guys find their way home, and realizing that they really did not want tot go home for they were selling drugs, he started to feel tired and looked for some rooftop to sleep on. He walked into an alley and climbed up one of the buildings. For some reason the place had seemed familiar to him. Then he realized that he was in his old apartment complex. So, he decided to go into his old place and crash, hoping that no one was staying there. Luckily, there wasn't any new renters so he unloaded his bag and started to make his bed on the floor. 

He took of his mask, looked around and saw all the mess he had left. Plates and cups covered the countertops. Old cardboard boxes were laid on the floor. That was when he heard the window open, and in an instant he was up on his feet. 

Spiderman was there. 'Hey Wade.' 

'How the hell you find me Peter?' Wade was incredulous and upset. 

'I left signalers on the doors and windows. I knew you would come back. I made sure to know if the place was rented or not but no one really wants to stay in this building anyway. Plus... I come here every night.' He let out a small chuckle as he took his mask off to speak directly to Wade. Face to face.

Wade started to pack his things. 'Leave me alone Peter. I don't want any help anymore.'

'No Wade, I'm not leaving.' He walked towards the man an grabbed at him but the other pushed him away, but Peter grabbed at him with much more force.

'I'm not leaving Wade.'

'Let go or I'm gonna have to hurt you.' This time he pushed Peter much more harshly. 

'We are gonna talk whether you like it or not.' He pushed the merc into a wall.

(Did he just-)

[Yes he did. Teach him a little manners.] 

'Shouldn't have done that Spidey,' as a quick punch jabbed Peter in the face and he stumbled backward. The young hero spit some blood onto the floor.

Peter charged into the other man and they both fell on the cardboard boxes, with the younger man on top. 

Wade kicked him and Peter slid on the floor taking a sharp gasp of air.

Wade got up and started to walk out when Peter spun a leg and kicked the older man in his calves. Wailing out, Wade fell down banging his face on the floor. He quickly got up and dragged Peter up to the counter and pushed him into it. 

Peter shot some webs and trapped one of Wade's legs into the floor. 

With a strong kick, Wade loosened the grip and he was on Peter. 

They punched and shoved at each other. Gasps of air and cries of pain were the only things that could be heard. They crashed into the plates and cups, many of them falling on the floor and shattering. 

Finally, Wade was able to subdue Peter with a gun to the younger man's head.

'You know I wouldn't, Peter, but don't test me.' He got up and started to walk to the door but the other quickly got onto his feet and pushed Wade into the wall, pinning his arms to each side, looking straight into the other's eyes.

And Peter pressed his lips on Wade's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh i enjoyed myself too much. This is what i wanted to get into. I had to.


	9. La Petite Mort (A Little Death)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW. You have been warned. I recommend two things: 1) reread the last chapter before you read this one, and 2) listen to A Little Death by the Neighbourhood (the link is here: www.youtube.com/watch?v=LVqGRJLEj28 ). Beautiful song. Enjoy.

It was so sudden and Wade was completely surprised. He hadn't even closed his eyes. 

[Tha hell!]

Wade pulled back and looked at Peter, straight. 'Peter? What's going on?'

The younger man looked so scared but he smiled as he said, 'I fell for you too Wade'. And he pressed their lips together again.

The merc finally decided to give in. It was passionate, beautiful, and it tasted like iron. He slipped his tongue into Peter's mouth, half expecting to get shoved off- which would make him even hornier and needy- but the other didn't. 

Peter started to let go of Wade's hands, and the merc gently put them on the sides of the younger. Seconds turned into minutes, and wade was feeling impatient, but he did not want to kill the mood. So, he put his hands on Peter's back running them up and down, as Peter put his on the other man's head. Wade then picked up Peter by his thighs, raising him toward himself, and walked him to one of the counters, bodies pressed, and then he set Peter next to it.

Wade was still so surprised and he couldn't believe what was happening. Peter pulled back and started to take off his costume. 

'Petey. What are you doing?' The older man asked, completely stunned. 

'I don't know.' He finished taking off his costume as he stayed in a muscle shirt, bloody, and his boxers. 

'No Petey. You don't have to do this.' 

'I know. I just feel like I want to.' He pressed his almost naked body into Wade's.

His blood rushed faster and he set his hands on Peter's hip bones, and looked into his eyes. 'No Petey, you wouldn't want to be with something like this,' as he nodded towards his covered body. 

'Wade, I want to know you. Every part of you. I fell for you. Please.' Those last words almost sounded like begging and Wade couldn't hold himself together anymore. 

He pressed his lips into Peter's and completely immersed himself into the younger's taste. They moaned into each other's mouths. Yet, it was still so surreal to him, so he grabbed a piece of broken glass with his free hand and pressed the sharp edge into his hand. It ripped through his glove and as it slid through his skin and into his inner fibers, he welcomed the pain. He wiped his bloody hand into the counter and when it seemed to ache less he continued grabbing into Peter. 

Wade finally decided to take off his clothes. All the contact and passion made him lose all reason. Peter let him do so freely, not touching him so that he wouldn't feel uncomfortable, but still letting his mouth taste Wade's mouth. When the merc was finally free from his costume, Peter put his hands on the other's sides and felt the irregularities on his body. He caressed each scar, memorizing how they felt. His hands went up to Wades strong core, then up to his chest, fingers grazing the other man's nipples, and finally settled them on the shoulders of the other. Wade then took off Peter's flimsy shirt and pressed his upper body into the other's. 

This made the merc go crazy so he grabbed Peter by his thighs again and raised him on top of himself. This time walking him into the bedroom where the bed was still at. He sat Peter on the edge of the mattress and began to kiss his face, his neck, his chest, his abs, and hipbones. Peter was a mess of sounds and slurs. Wade took the chance and pulled off Peter's boxers and grabbed at the manhood in front of him, gently stroking it upward. Peter shook and arched backwards. The older man began to stroke Peter softly with one hand, and with the other he rubbed it all over Peter's stomach, following the motions and movements of the younger. His pace grew quicker as Peter rocked his body, and forced his dick into Wade's hand. A few quick strokes and Peter came all over both of them, but Wade didn't care. He just began to kiss the younger man's body again, going upwards this time and locking their lips together. Wade then reached down to his own manhood and started stroking, strong and fast as Peter maintained his hands on the merc's body. After an internal struggle, the merc finished off on himself with groans as he dug his teeth softly on Peter's neck. 

~

The rays of the sun lit up the room. This time there weren't any curtains. Peter and Wade were awake on the bed, naked. 

And, as Wade looked up to the ceiling, he began to sing:  
'Touch me, yeah.  
I want you to touch me there.  
Make me feel like I am breathing.  
Feel like I am human.'

Peter chuckled and asked, 'what is that?'

'Oh, it's a song I heard once.'

'You are human, Wade. You are, amazing, and I am so happy that I have you by my side. I missed you so much. Im so sorr-

'No Peter. We can talk about that later. Don't worry about it.' The merc had said that so melancholic.

Peter stayed quietly and put his hands on Wade's chest and pressed their lips together once again. Wade couldn't get over that feeling. It was beautiful. The iron taste had retreated. It was the most beautiful thing that he had experienced. But now that the sun was up, he had noticed how bruised Peter had stayed after their brawl. 

Wade pulled away and looked into a bruise on Peter's shoulder. He rubbed it softly. 'I'm sorry. It isn't fair. I heal, and you don't. I should-

'No Wade. We can talk about that later. Don't worry about it,' and he smiled.

Once again their lips met.

And a shot fired through the window, into Peter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry :'(


	10. Bullseye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Enjoy my small offering.

'NOOOO!' Wade screamed as his arms fell around Peter. Their legs entangled in a white sheet smeared in red. 

'Wade!' Peter gasped out as he fought to breathe. His senses buzzed down his spine as he tried to hold back the screams of pain that he was sure to let out at any moment.

A second shot was fired but it grazed Wade on his back as he tried dodging it while he held Peter in his arms. 

'Can't run away, Deadpool!' A familiar voice was screaming from outside. 

[Son'ova bitch! It's Bullseye.]

(Get Petey out of here!)

Wade pulled both of their bodies off the bed as Peter let out a muffled scream into the merc's chest. They slid their bodies across the floor, out the door and into the hallway.

'Peter, are you okay?' Wade was pale as he tried to feel where the other was hurt, running his hands around Peter. 

'I can manage. He got my shoulder.' Yet, he felt dizzy. He tried leaning against the wall but then Peter was alerted again. The glass on the window shattered as someone started to make their way in. All they could do was wait silently. Wade didn't want to risk Peter's life, but he knew they wouldn't make it any farther if he just stood there.

Wade got on his feet and quickly dragged Peter towards the living room, ignoring the fact that Peter was in pain. He had to. He grabbed two of his guns and swung a katana on his back as he heard steps in the room. 

'You can't go too far, Deadpool. I got a few more of those nice bullets with me.' Bullseye was hiding behind the door; and a playing card flew through the hallway into Wade's chest.

[He said 'nice bullets'.]

Wade looked over to Peter who seemed more and more distant. This wasn't time to fight. He had to get Peter out of there. 

He dug a hand into his bag, pulled out a small bomb and threw it down the hallway. He raised Peter and his bag into his arms and ran out the door as a small explosion shook the building. There was a man getting into a car in front of the building. 

'Buddy, I'm gonna need your car!' Wade was screaming at him.

The guy just waved his hands out and left the keys on the roof of the car. A naked man like Wade, holding another-possibly dead- naked man, was scary enough. Wade put Peter in the passenger seat and sat himself in the driver's as he raged through the streets.

'Petey, you okay?' He was driving with one hand and with the other he was feeling Peter's head. 

Peter just muffled a faint sound.

Wade dug into his bag with his free hand and pulled some clothes out, and managed to dress Peter and himself, hitting only a couple of cars. The car went over many sidewalks, because traffic had decided to be a bitch at this time. It was only a couple of minutes until he reached his destination.

Recklessly parking in front of Stark tower he grabbed Peter and carried him to the front doors as he started banging into the glass. 

Jarvis came on. 'I'm sorry, you must schedule an appointment to visit Stark tower.'

'Look you computer man, I got Peter Parker with me. He's hurt! Open up!'

The doors slid ajar, and on cue, the elevator doors swung open. He walked in with Peter, and the ride upward was incredibly fast. All he could manage to do was to put his ear on Peter's chest.

'One, two, three, four, five, six,' as he counted each slow beating, 'seven, eeeiight...'. 

And then there was silence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is a bit short. But the next chapter will be up soon. Like, very soon. Excuse my endings. Im a sadist and a masochist. I like to cause pain in others and myself; feeling wise of course.


	11. Please Come Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is.

It was a blur when the doors opened. Nurses and doctors barraged Peter and pulled him off of Wade's arms. 

'He's gone,' the merc whispered trying to hold back tears. 

They raised Peter on a gurney and rushed him through the halls. Wade followed behind as Natasha joined him.

'What happened?' Her face pale.

'He's gone.' The merc's gaze was lost as he followed. 

Natasha stopped, completely stunned.

Wade kept walking and followed the doctors into the operating room as they stopped him. He tried shoving them off but they were too many. He settled next to the window and watched as they tried to revive him.

'He's gone'. His breath fogged up the glass and then the sting in his eyes was too much to handle. Tears rolled down his face and he screamed into the glass. 'He's gone!!' As he banged his fists into the glass. 

They pulled out a defibrillator and shocked the young man's body. 

~

It is a hot summer. 

Wade lied on some rock, with a sword sticking out of his chest. He had been impaled into the rock, for sure. He struggled to get out of the grip, to alleviate the pain. His breath sporadic and scared. The only way out was to slice his upper body, and he did. 

And there was the dark. Welcoming him in, like many times before.

~

Day 1:

'His blood is still poisoned. We aren't sure when he will come back, if he ever will.' Tony spoke these words as he looked out a window into the morning sun.

Wade was silent. His eyes bloodshot. 

They had extracted the bullet. Again, it was laced in a radioactive isotope.

Peter looked so weak. His white skin, paler and bruised. 

'Wade, we need to talk about what is going on.' Tony looked at Wade. His face lost.

'Yeah?' He was sitting on a couch, his hands under his thighs. His face towards the ground.

'Wade, things have been kind of tough since you've showed up around Peter.' Wade looked up. 'We think that you should- if you really care about Peter-

'I know. Leave. I will, as soon as he's okay.' His interruption was that of heartbreak. 

'Actually, no. We think you should stay and watch over him. They have been tough cause we have made them seem like that. Peter needs you right now.'

Wade was surprised. What was going on? 'Okay. You don't have to tell me twice. I'll be here.' He looked into the room where Peter was in. 'Can I be with him?'

'Of course. Go ahead.'

Wade walked into the room and sat next to Peter's bed. 

'Petey, I miss you baby boy.' He held Peter's hand. It was cold, but soft, like it should be. 

'Remember when we had all those rules. I never cared how odd they were, as long as I could get close to you.' He chuckled and the memories started pouring back. His throat in a knot, 'I hate being so alone. I want to hear you laugh again. Damn it.' Tears rolled down his face. 'Please come back.'

~ 

Day 2:

Wade was spending his whole day next to Peter. Every now and then someone would check up on him. Natasha was the only one he liked.

'You really love him don't you?' She asked, arms crossed.

'I guess you can say that.' Wade looking at Peter as he stroked some of his hair off his face.

'Well, both of you are skrewed,' and as she walked out, 'but I think y'all are good for each other.' 

Wade spoke a 'thank you' into the air as she left.

~

Day 3:

Their were some signs of recovery. Not good signs. Peter would start to tremble. 

Wade decided to get on the bed with him to comfort him and care for him. 

'So, I haven't really told you too much about me, right?' He was caressing Peter's hair. 'I'm a freak, but you know that already. Childhood, not so nice. And then the whole weaponizing me thing. That was such a bitch. I've always been some kind of a loner. Lone ranger. Anywho, I have little boxes that follow me around. White and Yellow.' 

([HELLO!!!!])

'Yeah, they say hello. So when I met you, I always thought you were pretty sexy. Damn that spandex. And then I got to really meet you. Thanks for that. No one had really given me a chance, you know. Im young and dumb. YOLO!'

(Ew.)

'Ok, that was bad. But, yeah, and then that whole mix up.' He paused, searching for some inner strength, 'I love you Peter.'

Peter was trembling. His body cold.

'Oh, shhh. Don't worry. Im here.' He caressed Peter's body softly until the trembling stopped; and continued, 'that was something else though. Back at my place. Well ex-my-place.' More memories, but then he remembered, 'Bullseye. That ass. I swear Peter, I'll make him pay.' He leaned his head towards Peter's, and whispered, 'I swear. No one will hurt you,' as he kissed his nose.

He slept next to the young man that night.

~

Day 4:

The room was cold. Wade was on Peter's side.

And Peter opened his eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok. It only gets better.


	12. Bath Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^-^ i enjoyed this chapter. I hope you do too.

Very few understand the feeling of being trapped in a glass box. Not being able to communicate with the world. 

That was Peter at the moment. He could not speak. He could barely move. 

Wade was next to him, snoring and drooling all over him.

But at the moment what was bothering Peter was the state that he was in. He was feeling scared. Trapped. Claustrophobic; and not because Wade was on top of him, but because he wanted to be able to get up. It was a terrible feeling. His body started to tremble. At least there was some type of movement.

'Okay, Peter, maybe this is only temporary. Things will get better.' Peter tried comforting himself.

'What's wrong, babe?' The merc was half awake putting a hand on Peter's face. As he rose up and opened his eyes- and suddenly being startled.

'Baby boy! You're up! I've missed you so much. How are you feeling?' The silence was awkward. Peter was just staring at Wade, not moving except for the random blinking of his eyelids. But, Wade could see the desperation in Peter's eyes. 'Petey, what's wrong?' 

Still there was silence.

'Babe, are you okay? Talk to me.' Then he thought about it. 'Did I scare you? Im not the prettiest thing, I know, especially in the morning.'

Peter wanted to scream. 'No, Wade. You're very beautiful.' The words only played in his head and he was frustrated. His body began to shake again. 

'Peter, wait, you can't talk can you?' Wade just stared at Peter's face. Eyes blinking. 'Oh, wait. I've seen this on T.V. before. Okay. Um, one blink means 'yes', two means 'no'. Petey, can you talk?'

One blink. 

'Oh no. Okay let me call one of the doctors.' He pressed the red button next to Peter's bed. 

Wade kept pressing it, until he just kept his thumb jammed on it.

~

'Ok so we have to wait baby boy.' The merc was pacing back and forth in front of the other's bed with his arms crossed behind him. 'Mr. Ironman says that, that shit messed up your blood, and that you are still full of it, but that your body is getting rid of it.' The merc leaned on one of the bars on Peter's bedside.

Peter just looked up at him. It was cute seeing his, um, Wade acting like this. So protective. It made Peter feel warm. 

'Stop looking at me like that, you're gonna make me swoon.' Wade put a bent wrist on his forehead and stumbled backward a bit. 

Peter chuckled internally and things did not seem so bad.

~

Day 5:

So, some movement seemed to return to his arms, and he could do some grunting sounds; a couple muffled words.

'Wwwwaayhhh,' Peter grumbled at Wade who was next to him, sleeping again.

'Hey Petey.' Wade spoke into his ear, but instantly rose up. 'I don't know how to break it to you, baby boy. You're sexy and what not, and I'm not the one who should be telling you this, but you need a bath.'

Peter let out a small chuckle barely huffing.

'Okay, and as kinky as this is gonna sound, I'm gonna give it to you.' He ran outside the room and left Peter behind, confused.

The merc was right, Peter did smell. The nurses would come every now and then and clean him up a bit, but not thoroughly. 

Wade walked in some minutes later, holding a beach bucket. In it was some baby soap, a soft pink loofa, and a red and black painted rubber duck. 

'Where did he have that?' Peter thought to himself.

'I keep stuff in this place ya know. Okay, it's bath time.' Wade went to set the bucket in the adjoining restroom, with an included shower, and returned for Peter. He unhooked Peter from all the wires and probe things, as a nurse came in through the door.

'Hey! Wait, what are you doing?' The nurse surprised the merc with Peter in his arms. 

Wade turned around to look back at the woman with a condescending look on his face. 'Look doll face, my baby boy needs to clean up. I'm simply gonna take him in the restroom to give him a bath. I'd ask you to join, but I'm not into sharing him.'

The nurse looked at him incredulously, arms crossed, but gave in. 'Okay, just be careful, and don't take too long.' She walked out and left the two alone.

'Okay now that the nursey wursey is gone, we can give you a bathey wathey, baby boy.' Wade was making baby faces at Peter, and Peter just chuckled a bit again. 

He took off Peter's gown as carefully as possible. Wade walked Peter into the shower and let the warm water run on him. 

'Why don't they put real baths in these places?' As he leaned in to sit Peter on a small stool against the wall. He set the duck on the young man's lap. 

He squirted some soap into his hand and lathered it into Peter's hair. Then he ran some of it onto Peter's chest and back and lathered smoothly. He left the wound intact not wanting to mess with it. Then he washed Peter's thighs and calves, constantly holding onto Peter in case he slid off.

'I'm sorry baby boy, but I gotta clean your dick too.' And he cleaned him down there, all the while smirking. 

Then he let the warm water rinse Peter clean, but as he was doing that he lost his grip and the young man started to slide a bit, and as Wade tried to hold him upright again, he slipped in as well, getting water an soap all over himself, nearly pushing Peter fully off the stool. 

Cussing, Wade got out and grabbed the towel to dry Peter- and now, HIMSELF- off.

He gently caressed the young man's body with it, drying him completely. When he was done he grabbed a new gown and clothed Peter. Then he carried Peter back into his bed, hooking him back onto all the crap that he had before.

'Okay, now you smell nice.' He wriggled in next to Peter. 'Maybe next time you can return the favor.' 

They both fell asleep, Wade with his arm around Peter.

~

A couple hours later:

It's dark, and Peter is awake. Wade asleep like always. Peter knows Wade is somewhat exhausted watching over him, and it makes him feel warm inside. 

That's when Peter is able to raise his arm and lay it on Wade's face. He slowly moves his fingers over the scars on the older man. All he could think of was the pain that Wade was or is going through, and all Peter wanted to do from now on, was to make it all better.

'Iii llove you Wade.' His tongue slowly dancing the words behind his lips. 

Feeling had returned to his legs so he gently moved it closer to Wade's own legs. 

He loves this man and he slowly moved his pained head and neck towards Wade's chest and settled himself there. Slowly falling back to sleep.

~

Day 6:

He woke up to a tapping sound in his ear. The daylight was hitting Peter in the face and he could MOVE AGAIN. Wade wasn't around. Actually no one was. An odd feeling settled in the air.

And he heard countless amounts of bullets being shot downstairs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so ending is totally wack. I know. Random. But hey, its a cliff hanger. Please forgive me. I hope you enjoyed this one. It was a bit more fluffy.


	13. The Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> n.n

Another explosion shook the building. Glass shattered. A barrage of bullets. Screams. Screams outside. Shouts inside. 

Peter jumped off his bed and ran towards the door. No one was around. The halls seemed clean except for a toppled stool. He opened the door and ran out into the halls as another explosion sounded off. 

He was still in his gown. Luckily there was some of his stuff at the tower. Tony had let him use some spaces to store his belongings. Peter ran into his 'office' and opened the locker with his red and blue suit. He pulled off his gown, very naked, and slipped into his costume. His shoulder still burning where the bullet had penetrated him. He ran out of the office and flew down some stairs. 

His senses went off as he approached the end of the third floor that he had ran down, and he stopped at the edge of the wall, next to the door. He turned back up the stairs as another blast pushed him into the wall, with his back banging on the rail. The shock had messed with his hearing and everything was muffled. 

'Here we go', a sharp voice broke the static in his ears. 'We can ambush them from all sides', and a high familiar laugh cracked through the air. 

Peter ran up as quietly as possible hoping that the goblin hadn't heard him. How was he going to stop this from happening? He didn't even have a communicator to tell the rest, assuming that they were still conscious. He heard steps coming from upstairs and steps from downstairs. He froze in place, as quiet as possible. He was going to have to fight. The steps going down sounded very close. Peter got into fighting position. 

The man jumped on Peter and pushed him towards the wall, covering his mouth only to have the young man let out a shriek.

It was Wade. He raised another finger towards his own mouth letting Peter know that he had to be quiet. He grabbed Peter's hand, and rushed him up the stairs, into a broom closet. Without a word he pulled off both of their masks and pressed his lips into Peter's. It was sudden and... warm. 

'Peter, I was so scared when I didn't find you back there. You're okay,' almost reassuring himself, 'you're okay.'

Peter felt so much warmth and he put his hands on Wade's face. 'Wade, what is going on?'

'Petey, they're looking for me and for you!!

'Who, Wade, who's looking for us?' Peter's voice was so desperate.

'Every bad guy. They're here to kill me. I did something bad Petey. I hope you can forgive me one day. But if you can't, I'd rather die.' He looked down at the floor.

'What's going on Wade?' Peter was scared. He didn't know what to think.

'They paid me to kill you Petey.' His voice was rushed, 'I took the job. I had to kill you. That's why I wanted to hang with you, but when that building burned down, and you saved that kid, I couldn't find the strength to do it. I didn't take the money. But I know they want to get to you. You can't die. I need you.'

Peter stared incredulously at Wade. His hands fell off of Wade's face. 

His heart burned inside of him. Turning to the side he sobbed and threw up on the floor. Wade just stood there, holding his hands together like a child would. He finally decided to do something and reached for Peter.

'Peter, I want to protect you. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you. The Avengers are fighting them off, but they need my help. I can't let you out there right now.'

Peter turned, perplexed, but Wade had already stabbed Peter's side with a needle. 

Darkness is a sweet friend.

~

Peter woke up some time later. A sharp pain in his head. There was silence outside. He got up and opened the door. Still there was silence. 

But he could here a faint sound of banter not far from where he was at.

He followed the sound. 

When he got close by his senses went haywire again.

He peaked into the large room, remaining as undetected as possible. Everything was a mess. The Avengers were all apprehended. Thor, Natasha and Clint laid unconscious on the floor. Steve was tied up. Rhino stood over Pietro, who was tied up as well. Wade was tied up in a chair with some blades sticking out of his body. The goblin was smiling as he stood by Steve, and Bullseye held a special looking gun to Wade's head.

'You were given orders. You can't simply back down cause you felt bad for him. Where's Spiderman, Deadpool?!?!' The villain jammed the gun into Wade's head.

'I think you should stick that gun up your ass.' Wade's smirked through his mask.

Peter couldn't even imagine the pain that the merc was going through. 

He got his thoughts together and pointed one wrist towards the goblin. With the other he pointed at a nearby fire extinguisher, and he let out his webs at the same time. The goblin was pulled down and Peter grabbed and flung the extinguisher at Rhino, jamming it on his horn, letting out a small explosion that flew him out through some windows behind him. Wade took the opportunity to raise his legs and push Bullseye out of the way. The villain fell and dropped his weapon. 

Peter ran towards Wade and untied him as quickly as possible, snapping some of the ropes. Wade stumbled out of the chair to kick Bullseye in the face once again. The goblin jumped on Peter and pushed him to the floor. 

'You know, you shouldn't have left these on me,' as Wade pulled the knives out of his body. He stabbed bullseye in the leg. The villain let out a scream. Wade then made his way to the goblin who had a blade pointing at Peter. He grabbed this villain by the feet and pulled him off of the young hero, managing to stick another blade into the goblin's arms.

Now that the villains were apprehended they both went towards the others to check up on them. Steve smiled at Wade when they began to untie him.

'Nice job, Deadpool.' Steve shook Wade's hand and Deadpool couldn't help but control his excitement. 

~ 

Peter waited until everything was cleaned up. Wade had done something incorrect, but he knew that the merc was different now. 

Wade passed by Peter, his gaze still ashamed. 

Peter went towards him and put his arms around the merc, settling into the man's chest.

And Wade felt a good kind of warmth inside...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i took a while. Very busy week before school starts back up again. But everything is clear now. 
> 
> Next chapter, well, it might be kind of NSFW. Actually, very NSFW. It is getting tough to write it.
> 
> UPDATE 9/5/14: I forgot the ellipses at the end of the story. That- to me- is a must.


	14. Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. So, so, sorry for the wait.

The two were sitting down, facing each other. 

Meeting table with Steve.

'From now on, both of you will be in constant communication with the team. If you are in trouble, you contact us.' Steve was standing at the head of the table, hands pressed onto the surface staring at Wade and Peter. 

'Yessir. Will do, mano. Mano a mano? Get it?!' The merc was obviously nervous but he tried to cover it up with his stream of words. 'So, like, do we get a cool phone or a walkie talkie or something. I ain't taking that man in the wall, Jarvis, with me.'

Peter tried hiding a smile, but when Wade caught glimpse of it, he moved his foot next to the young man and gently shifted his foot above Peter's, raising it up his leg. 

Peter squirmed a bit, hoping that nobody noticed.

'Peter can contact us. Now, well, obviously Wade's place should be avoided from now on. We need to find you somewhere to go.' Steve continued as he motioned towards Wade.

'He can come with me. To my place.' Peter had blurted out, not even expecting his mouth to say those words, yet it seemed like the natural thing to say. 

'Really, Petey? I can stay with you!?!?' Wade stood up and jumped over the table tackling Peter, laughing hysterically, hiding his face into Peter's neck. 

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Just don't do anything dumb.'

'Too late.' Wade answered back, still sprawled over Peter, as the young man tried shifting away without hurting his- Wade. 

Steve walked out of the room. 

Wade looked into Peter's eyes. 'So, where are we gonna have passionate sex in your place first?' 

'Wade, let's get some rest first.' He grabbed Wade's face and pulled him towards his own face, pressing their lips together. 

'Kinky lil spider, are you sure you wanna use the Avenger meeting room for this?' 

Peter blushed and pushed Wade off quickly, realizing where he was at.

Controlling his urges was so hard- and so was he. 

~

Wade had bought tacos and Chinese take out on the way to Peter's apartment.

When Wade walked in, he seemed so excited. 

Walking in wasn't even the right word... he RAN in, losing himself in the rooms.

Peter just grabbed the bags of take out from the floor and set them on the table, following after Wade. 

When he reached his room he saw Wade going through his drawers. Peter's green apple lip balm in hand- damn, that thing felt amazing- and the young man's red boxer briefs on his head. 

'You have the prettiest undies, Petey.' Wade had his hands in the drawers. 

'Waaaddee.' Peter whined as he reached for Wade. 'Put my underwear away.' 

'You're gonna have to take them.' He jumped on the bed and kicked a pillow towards Peter. 

Peter ran towards Wade reaching for his underwear, as Wade tried slapping his hands off. 

'Come on Wade, the food's gonna get cold.' Peter got on top of the bed and both struggled to stay standing on it. 

'You know what is always hot?' He pressed his hips towards Peter's. 

Wade sank his face into Peter's neck and bit his skin gently. Peter shivered wrapping his arms around the other man, and rubbing them up and down his shirt.

'Petey,' Wade raised his face, and stared into Peter's brown eyes, 'let's do IT. Like, now. On your bed.' 

'First, lemme take this.' He grabbed his underwear off of Wade's head and he pressed a kiss into Wade's lips. 

He had used the lip balm. 

They both moaned into the kiss and Wade wrapped his arms around Peter's waist, raising the young man a little into the air.

It was a wet, slobbery kind of kiss, as Wade's mouth slid to Peter's jaw bone, and down to his neck. He quickly removed his shirt and Peter's, and they both settled down onto the bed. Wade pushed Peter back, laying him down on some pillows and started to kiss his chest, running his tongue all over the young man's upper body. Peter settled his hands on Wade's head. He kissed his arms, his hands, his shoulders, his nipples, his belly button, down his happy trail. He grabbed at Peter's button on his pants, and ripped it off, pulling his pants down. Peter was very hard and Wade grabbed the strap of his underwear with his teeth and pulled them down, Peter's dick grazing his face. Wade then got on his knees, towering over Peter, and pulled his own pants down- he wasn't wearing underwear. He stood there for a bit staring at Peter, hunger in his eyes.

'What's wrong, Wade?'

'You're so damn beautiful baby boy.' He said, as Peter blushed, and Wade grabbed the younger man's erection in his hands. Peter thrusted his hips forward.

Wade could barely contain himself and he laid his body on top of Peter's, pressing both of their erections together, and rocking their bodies against each other. 

Peter's hair and body were wet in sweat. 

'Wade. Fuck me.' Peter's words surprised Wade.

'Now? Ok, Petey. Where's the lube.'

'Oh, you know where it's at.' Peter knew Wade had gone through all his stuff already.

'Okay, I just wanted to be polite.' He raised up his hands defensively and jumped off Peter, walking towards the drawer. Peter missed their bodies so close and when Wade reached the side of the bed, Peter grabbed the merc and pulled him on top of him quickly.

Wade swiftly moved his tongue into Peter's mouth. He wanted to taste all of Peter. 

He gently moved down the younger man's body, biting gently at his skin. When he reached to Peter's manhood, he licked the tip, and swallowed. Peter was in complete ecstasy as Wade moved his head up and down. 

'Wade...', the rest of the words caught in his throat. 

Peter did his best to raise his body upward onto his arms. When he was able to, he reached for Wade, and even though he wanted the man to keep going, he raised him off. Wade stared at Peter into his eyes, and all he could see was happiness, and hunger. Peter pulled Wade towards himself and began to taste every part of the older man. When he reached his erection, he grabbed at Wade's thighs, surely leaving marks and swallowed Wade. It was very different. He raised his head looking at Wade, who was lost in the moment. 

'Fuckin Peter. You're- damn.' Wade arched his back.

Peter continued only pausing to take a couple breaths. Wade's erection was burning red, but Peter continued. 

Finally, Wade reached for Peter and quickly laid him on the bed. He got the bottle of lube, poured some on his fingers, and proceeded to place himself between Peter's legs. He gently pressed one finger into Peter's entrance, and the young man moaned approvingly. Wade continued to stretch him out. When it seemed like Peter was ready, he grabbed at his erection and pressed the head into Peter. Peter felt pain but he wanted to feel all of Wade in him. Wade slipped gently into Peter, and rocked slowly in and out, grazing the young man's spot. Peter's eyes would go back at every thrust, his hands rubbing all over his and Wade's body, stroking his own cock occasionally. Wade began to go faster. He grabbed at Peter's thighs and dug his nails in the skin. He reached down to kiss Peter. They breathed erratically into each other's mouths. Sweat pouring down both of their faces as Wade continued thrusting into Peter. He grabbed at Peter's erection, and with a couple of thrusts, Peter came, eyes fluttering, arching into Wade; while Wade reached his orgasm and came inside Peter. Wade's mouth was still on Peter's, and both moaned into each other.

And they both fell asleep on top of each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^ damn.


	15. Sins

It had been a day since Wade had arrived at Peter's apartment. They had sex a couple times. Showered together. Ate together. Watched TV together. Played a couple games together.

They had just parted lips after an intense make out session that had Peter sprawled over Wade beside the couch. They had intended to stay above the cushioned piece of furniture, but they kept tangling into each other, and gravity took advantage of both of their oxygen deprived bodies.

'So, what exactly are we, Wade?' This was the dreaded question Peter had been wanting an answer to. Sure they were sharing everything together. Come on, he shared his full intimacy with this man, but Peter wanted to be sure what they were. 

'What you mean, Spidey?' Before Peter could clarify, Wade continued, 'Oh, duh we are bad ass mo' fuckers', as he crossed his arms in front of Peter and leaned his head back like a true gangster. 

'I'm serious, Wade.' He then proceeded to put his head on Wade's chest, looking off to the side. 'What are we?'

This time, Wade gently pulled his arms our from under Peter and wrapped them around his back. 

'Peter?'

'Yeah?' The young man was still looking off to one side.

'So, um, wanna be something more than really close friends? And I mean, we've been pretty close. Like amazingly close. Come on, I've been in you for fuck's sake.'

Peter jabbed his fingers into Wade and raised his head to look into his eyes.

'Peter? Wanna be my, um- ugh, this is so damn corny; okay, um, wanna be my boyfriend?' He threw his head back on the couch and blew out a tired breath through his lips. 

Peter smiled a bit and stayed silent, until the impatience killed Wade, forcing him to raise his head. 

'Yeah. I want to. Do you want to?'

The merc beamed as he pulled the young man towards himself, 'Hells yes, baby boy!'

Peter wriggled into Wade and napped on his new boyfriend. 

It took Wade some minutes for him to sleep as well. The excitement was so great. 

~

The sky is illuminated in bright hues of orange and a dark shade of red.

Peter is hanging upside down from a rope over the side of Stark tower. No matter how much he tries to fight off the restraints, he cannot manage to tear them off. Blood is dripping from his lips towards his hair.

Wade is in his costume, a couple buildings away. His body is in pain, but regenerating. That wasn't important at the moment. He needed to reach Peter

An evil roar sounded from behind, shaking the ground where he runs on. 

'Your sins will reach you one day.' The voice sends sharp pains into his ears. 

For a moment he is lost, looks around, when he remembers his target and continues running. 

Peter has stopped moving, unconscious from all the pain that his body went through. 

Wade is only one building away, when a locust of screams sounds behind him and he falls to his knees.

He looks up towards Peter, but he was not there anymore.

He fell. 

All Wade can do is scream, and every breath he takes tastes of sulfur.

~

'Wade, what's wrong?' Peter was on top of his boyfriend. 

The man had loosened his grip on the other, but he was still screaming, tears running down his face.

'Wade, it's just a nightmare.' Peter put his hands on Wade's face, to sooth him down. 

Wade calmed down and finally opened his eyes. 'Peter, I don't deserve you.' He got up on his feet quickly, leaving the young man on the floor, looking bewildered.

'Wade, what do you mean?' He looked up at the man. 

'I've done many bad things, Peter. And you're perfect. You're what everyone strives to be. I-I'm just a freak. People hate me. You need someone who completes you.'

By this time, Peter had stood up already. 'Wade,' and he put his arms on the man's sides. 'I deserve you. You are what I need. We aren't perfect. We are fools trying to be good. You've done good. I've seen it. So, don't say you do not deserve this.' His hands in the air. 'You deserve to be happy.' He pressed his body into the older man's and laid his head on the other's shoulder, looking up at Wades face, which had tears streaming down. Peter reached and wiped them off with his hand. 

Peter walked Wade towards the bedroom and laid with him on the bed.

And Peter and Wade did not sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, a bit short. I know. I hope you enjoyed though.


	16. Wade would be at fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for hiw late this is.

The night had been long. Eventually Peter had closed his eyes. Wade... he did not sleep. His eyes open, but his gaze gone. He kept remembering his vision. He felt the same burn in his chest every single time he thought about how he could hurt Peter. The constant vertigo of Peter falling. Him being too late. The screams that invaded his ears. Peter would end up hurt, and Wade would be at fault. 

A warm tear rolled down his face as he fought against himself trying to hold back a sob. With every effort, his body shook. He did not want to cry, not in front of Peter. Wade would only worry Peter. He would only stress him out. Peter would be tired. He would mess up one day because he was tired, and fall into the hands of his enemies; and Wade would be at fault. 

He would only hurt Peter, and all of Peter was good. All of Wade was bad. People were trying constantly to get back at him for his crimes and jobs. They would get to Peter. They would make Peter fall; and Wade would be at fault. 

Wade gently moved Peter to the side. He laid there for some eternal minutes waiting for the young man to go back to being sound asleep. When he knew that it was safe, he ran his hand through Peter's hair, and laid a kiss on his forehead, gently getting off the bed. He went to get his things together, carefully picking up his stuff. When he was done, he walked towards the living room. The light of the moon shined through the blinds of the windows. He raised them to reveal the outside world. Opening the window was a hard task, as it screeched a bit as aluminum and steel rubbed against each other. He went through it and stepped on the fire escape. He let the blinds down and closed the window, as he jumped into the alley. 

~

Peter knew when Wade had left. He had heard him get up. He felt his kiss. He heard him walk through the apartment; the screech of a window being open, and it being closed. But that didn't matter because the only sounds that were left in that silent night, were the sounds of Peter's muffled cry;

And the cold breeze that seeped in through a crack in the window. 

End of Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise: the next part will be up soon. I practically teared up on this. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
